It's you, Mockingjay
by brookeljames
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are in the hunger games and Quinn thinks Rachel is their one shot to change everyone's life for the better. Katniss!Rachel and Johanna!Quinn even some Peeta!Rory but not much. This is just a quick one shot I had laying around for a while.


This was the first time they'd been left alone. Ever. Which, considering Rachel had seen this girl naked twice and all she seemed to do was hiss a snipe at her, wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, safe even, which Rachel found strange but put it down to the fact Rory was asleep next to her.

Quinn just sat there, staring at the leaves in front of her.

It was Finnicks time to be on watch but neither girl could sleep. But clearly, Rory didn't have that problem.

"So what's the deal with you and bread boy?" Quinn mumbled nudging her head back towards a sleeping Rory.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, leaning back in her elbows and looking at the leaf roof and four walls that circled them.

"Well I've been to..." Quinn stopped mid sentence, like she realized something "It doesn't matter"

"No, what?"

Quinn licked her lips and shook her head "They're listening" Quinn mouthed, pointing at her ears.

Rachel frowned but then she got it. Quinn had heard it was all a hoax, that she didn't really love Rory.

"Have you ever wondered why would happen if the rebellion hadn't happened? If the game had never of been invented"

"Not really. There's no point but I think, with the rebellion or not, the hunger games would of been invented"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well this is the Capitols fucked up way of showing us they're in charge, that they are better than us. But they aren't better than us! Nothing but money shows their superiority other than that, nothing! I would rather live in a district then be a part of the Capitol, apart of the place that sends KIDS in to a relentless arena and watch with enjoyment as they fight to the death"

"Stop"

"No, it's the truth and if anyone should know it, it's you, Mockingjay"

"Seriously stop" Rachel growled through her teeth

"They sent us in here twice! As a way of making some sort of fucked up statement but If anything they just fueled..." Quinn was cut off but Rachel gripped onto her jump suit and pulling her toward her until their noses were almost touching.

"Shut up. Like you said they're listening"Rachel hissed as low as she could with Quinn still be able to hear her

"So? They already sent me in here a second time. It's funny, I was in here for the first time four years ago and the nightmares have only just got bearable enough that i don't drown in sweat when I wake up. Then again, why am I worrying about that? We all know it's either you or Rory that's getting out of here anyway"

Rachel sighed, letting her grip go on Quinn's suit go but Quinn didn't move away "Rory"

"Why?"

"I owe him"

"Why? Because you saved his life the first time round. We both know you should have shot him there and then after that mutt attack"

"No"

"You don't have any other reason! You act like its other people that keep you alive, Mockingjay but it's not. It all you and you're the one keeping people alive. Keeping him alive" Quinn pointed toward Rory before pointed towards one of the walls "Keeping Finnick alive. Believe it or not you're not the useless little girl you think you are. I saw you, that look in your eyes when you saw then boy standing over Rue, that spark that said 'I'm going to win this one way or another' where's that spark now. When everyone needs it most"

"Why would you need it? To win I'd have to see you dead"

"I'm not talking about for people in here" Quinn all but whispered and Rachel got it.

She was the face of rebellion. Sure, if she and Rory died the rebellion would still happen but they need a leader. Rachel wasn't sure if that was her.

"You have to stop or they'll hurt you"

"Better sooner than later right?"

"Don't say that"

"It's true. I know I'm not getting out of here but you can"

"Rory is"

"Rorys all good and well princess but he's not you. He doesn't have that fire. Prim"

Rachel frowned at the sudden mention of her baby sister "Do not bring her into this"

"Think of her without you! If you weren't here she would be dead. Another victim of the games"

"Shut up" Rachel growled, louder this time.

Quinn nodded, tucking a strand of Rachel's ear behind her ear before leaning in and whispering as low as humanly possible "You found a way the first time. Get both of you out of here again"

Rachel turned her head to Quinn, pulling back and frowning slight when he nose his Quinn's but even then they were so close that Rachel could feel Quinn's breath on her lips. "It's got to be you, Mockingjay"

Rachel swallowed and licked her lips.

Rachel shocked herself when she didn't pull back when Quinn ran her pointer finger down from just under her ear down her jawline to under her chin. She knows she would of pulled back if it was Rory or Finn.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because the people out there deserve a better life. And you can do that" was all Quinn whispered before pushing forward and pressing her lips onto Rachel's. Rachel's eyes snapped shut and stayed shut when Quinn pulled back.

Quinn only pulled back to make sure this wasn't freaking Rachel out but judging by that fact Rachel's eyes were closed and lips slightly parting she was fine with it so Quinn leant forward again, catching Rachel's bottom lip between hers before moving to her top lip.

When Quinn didn't get any reaction from the brunette she bit down on her bottom lip making Rachel squeak "Quinn!"

"Shh" Quinn hushed, kissing Rachel again and smiled into the kiss when Rachel retaliated, quite aggressively, digging her nails into Quinn's neck.

Both girls jumped when the cannon sounded and Rachel pulled back "Finnick" She mumbled before stumbling to her feet and all but falling out of the little hut, arrow already pulled back when she saw movement.

"Hey, Berry, chill!" Finnick held up his hands and Rachel lowered her bow

"Who was it?" Quinn asked coming up to stand behind Rachel

"Not sure"

"Did I hear the cannon"Rory mumbled, stumbling out of the hut.

"Yea"

"Is everyone ok?"

"No, we're all dead can't you tell bread boy" Quinn snarled practically baring her teeth at the boy.

"Quinn!"

"Whatever. I need sleep" the blonde girl mumbled before going back into the hut.

"Rory, you want to come with me to find water" Finnick asked and Rory nodded

"Sure"

"Don't go far"

"Get some sleep Rachel" Rory smiled before walking off with Finnick.

Rachel sighed and ran her hand through her hair before heading back into the hit, pulling the forth wall closed to make then perfectly shut out from the outside again. Rachel knew it was a bad idea, with no one watching out but they were incredibly camouflaged that not even Rachel could find it is she had wandered off.

Quinn was laying on the rough floor with eyes closed and her arms stretched out in front of her. She looked insanely uncomfortable but then again, who could get comfortable in this place.

"Quinn?" Rachel sighed when she didn't get and answer, getting to her knees before crawling under one of Quinn's arms with her back facing the girl.

At first Quinn didn't budge so Rachel really did think she was asleep but as a few seconds the arm under Rachel moved to take a hold of Rachel's hand and the arm over Rachel tightened around the smaller girls waist.

"We can do this, Mockingjay. You, me, Rory and Finnick. We can beat these games"Quinn murmured into Rachel's ear just as she was falling asleep. Rachel knew she shouldn't fall asleep like this but she couldn't bring herself to care, this gave her some sort of safety she never got with Rory. Sure his hugs were calming but this, this made her feel safe. Protected.

Could the really do that? Four people win? Look at the uproar two people winning caused just think of what double that could do. And that's exactly what Rachel wanted. "Maybe"


End file.
